cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Miranda Richardson
Miranda Richardson (1958 - ) Film Deaths: *''Dance with a Stranger (1985)'' [Ruth Ellis]: Executed by hanging (off-screen). The movie ends before her death, but a block of on-screen text tells us about her eventual fate. *''Eat the Rich (1987)'' [DHSS Blonde]: Shot in the chest by Lanah Pellay at the unemployment office. (Played for comic effect.) *''Empire of the Sun (1987)'' [Mrs. Victor]: Dies in her sleep of starvation/exhaustion while all of the prisoners are being transported from the prison camp; her body is shown afterwards when Christian Bale wakes up next to her. (Thanks to Yvette) *''The Crying Game (1992)'' [Jude]: Shot repeatedly (ending with a shot to the throat) by Jaye Davidson. *''Tom and Viv (1994)'' [Vivienne Haigh-Wood Eliot]: Dies off-screen and we are simply informed of her death via the text at the end of the film. *''The Designated Mourner (1997)'' [Judy]: Executed (off-screen) by having poison forced down her throat through a tube as she's strapped to a chair with other political prisoners; we learn of her death when Mike Nichols describes witnessing her televised execution. (Thanks to Stephanie) *''Sleepy Hollow (1999)'' [Lady Mary Van Tassel/The Western Woods Crone]: Two death scenes as two different characters: (1) Decapitated with an axe by her sister (also played by Miranda) shown in flashback, she had previously appeared as a zombie (with a different head) to Johnny Depp (2) Dragged under a tree and into the pit of hell by Christopher Walken. Her hand is shown sticking out through the tree's roots afterwards. *''Chicken Run (2000; Animated)'' [Mrs. Tweedy]: Accidentally crushed by a falling door by her husband (voice of Tony Haygarth) (I don't know if this was meant to be fatal, but I'll list it in case.) *''Spider (2002)'' [Yvonne/Mrs. Cleg]: Asphyxiated in her sleep by a gas leak; there is also a scene of her being killed by Gabriel Byrne, but this turns out to be one of Ralph Fiennes' false memories. (Thanks to Mike and Artur) *''Falling Angels ''(2003) [Mary Field]: Falls to her death from the rooftop when she slips on the shingles, after climbing up to the roof in a suicide attempt. (Thanks to Stephanie) *''Paris, je t'aime (2006)'' [The Wife]: Dies of leukemia, with Sergio Castellitto by her bedside. (Thanks to Stephanie) *''Southland Tales (2007)'' [Nana Mae Frost]: Shot in the chest by Will Sasso during the attack on US-IDENT headquarters. (Thanks to ND, Frank, Dick Hertz, and Tori) Television Deaths: *''Black Adder II: Chains'' (1986) [Queen Elizabeth I]: Stabbed to death (off-screen), along with the rest of the cast, by Hugh Laurie. Her body is shown lying with the others afterwards, with the killer standing over them disguised as Miranda. (Indeed, he's actually played by Miranda, with Hugh's voice dubbed in.) *''Blackadder the Third: Amy and Amiability'' (1987) [Amy Hardwood, the Elusive Shadow]: Executed by hanging (off-screen) after being turned in by Rowan Atkinson; we learn of her death afterwards when Hugh Laurie reads about it in the newspaper. (Thanks to Roxy) *''Blackadder Goes Forth: General Hospital'' (1989) [Nurse Mary]: Presumably executed (off-screen) by a firing squad; the episode ends with Rowan Atkinson realizing her innocence just as she's being put before the squad, but given the dark-comic tone of the series, it's unlikely that he was able to stop the execution. (Thanks to Roxy) *''Merlin (1998; mini-series)'' [Queen Mab/Lady of the Lake]: Disintegrates into nothingness when Sam Neill makes everybody forget her existence. *''Snow White: The Fairest of Them All'' (2001 TV movie) [Queen Elspeth]: See Karin Konoval. (Thanks to Roxy) *'[[Merlin's Apprentice (2006 mini-series)|''Merlin's Apprentice (2006; mini-series)]]' [''Lady of the Lake]: Disintegrates into nothingness when John Reardon uses his magic against her. (Thanks to Stephanie) *''Rubicon: You Never Can Win (2010)'' [Katherine Rhumor]: Poisoned when Isiah Whitlock Jr. bumps into her and touches her shoulder (presumably either injecting her with a hidden needle or planting some kind of poison on her clothing) while she's waiting to meet with James Badge Dale; she collapses and dies shortly after James arrives. (Thanks to Brian) *''World Without End: Rook (2012)'' [Mother Cecilia]: Coughs up blood and later dies in bed of The Black Death with Charlotte Riley in attendance. (Thanks to Brian) *''And Then There Were None (2015 mini-series)'' [Emily Brent]: Stabbed in the throat (off-screen) with a knitting needle with a bee ornament on it by Charles Dance; her body is seen when Burn Gorman, Toby Stephens, Maeve Dermody and Aidan Turner discover her. *''Curfew: Episode 1.8 (2019)'' [Lou Collins]': '''Shot in the stomach by Jessye Romeo. She later dies with Thaddea Graham by her side. Gallery mirandarichardson-blackadder.jpg|Miranda Richardson (with Patsy Byrne) in ''Black Adder II: Chains mirandarichardson-eattherich.jpg|Miranda Richardson in Eat the Rich mirandarichardson-empireofthesun.jpg|Miranda Richardson in Empire of the Sun mirandarichardson-sleepyhollow.jpg|Miranda Richardson in Sleepy Hollow ATTWN E2 0841.jpg|Miranda Richardson in And Then There Were None mirandarichardsonrubicon2.png|Miranda Richardson in Rubicon: You Never Can Win mirandarichardsoncurfew4.png|Miranda Richardson in Curfew: Episode 1.8 Richardson, Miranda Richardson, Miranda Richardson, Miranda Richardson, Miranda Richardson, Miranda Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by leukemia Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly movies Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by sleeping Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by coughing Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Tykwer Movies Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:BBC Stars Category:Redheads Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Medieval Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Death scenes by accidental crushing Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly Movies Category:People from Lancashire Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Animated death scenes Category:Chicken Run Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Alfonso Cuaron Movies Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Actors who died in Gus Van Sant Movies Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Actors who died in Mike Newell Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:Game show participants Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:The Prince and Me cast members Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by throat hanging Category:Death scenes by bodily dragging Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by bodily asphyxia Category:Death scenes by psychopath character Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by bodily relative Category:Death scenes by bodily execution Category:Death scenes by bodily hanging Category:Death scenes by bodily starvation Category:Death scenes by bodily exhaustion Category:Death scenes by exhaustion Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily poison Category:Death scenes by bodily injection Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by shoulder trauma Category:Death scenes by arm trauma Category:Death scenes by knitting needle Category:Death scenes by needle Category:Blondes Category:Brunettes Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Why/Whodunit Stars